


CHILDHOOD'S END

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How old should a child be when he finds out the truth about his mother's death? John Winchester has decided that time is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHILDHOOD'S END

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]

 

Dean watched as Sam walked unsteadily out of the kitchen, eyes wide and glassy. 

"Dad – "   
"He had to know some time." 

"How is this gonna do anything but mess his head up?" 

"He had to know," John said again, listening as Sam reached the shelter of the boys' bedroom and shut the door.

"He's only ten. He's a kid!" 

"I've got my reasons," John said wearily. "Telling him how his mom died – where she died - maybe he'll take hunting this demon more seriously."

The two heard the sound of muffled sobs.

Face set, Dean went to his brother.


End file.
